gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
British Co. Elites
The British Co. Elites The British Co. Elites is the newest British fighting force. With nearly 200 members in a week, it is by far one of the most successful growing guilds. It is led by Minister of Warfare Sven Daggersteel and currently holds the most important British Delegates including Prime Minister Jonathan Goldtimbers, and the King himself! History After the Post-Paradoxian War ended, England felt it needed a new fighting force to protect itself against the growing Spanish menace. Seeking to regain himself, Sven Daggersteel created a new guild with the help of the Lord Chancellor. It is currently the powerhouse of the British Empire, holding many of the battles against the "Casa di Royale". Present Day The Guild is currently gaining new recruits every day, it also fights the Spanish once in a while in various types of combat, at sea, or at land. The Guild is run by Sven Daggersteel, he always manages to come online every day to keep the Guild in order. He himself could not have made a guild alone, it was his friends and fellow Brit's that helped him gain the confidence to rebuild England. Member Database King John Breasly of England* Princess Amelia of England* Prime Minister Jonathan Goldtimbers* (Giovanni El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers) Lord Chancellor Andrew Mallace* #Sven Daggersteel #Maxamillion Beckett #Blake Stewart #Christopher #Jack Stormrage Notable Members *King John Breasly (George Augustus II) *Johnny Goldtimbers (Giovanni El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers) *Sven Daggertseel (Minister of Warfare, First Lord the Admiralty) *Maxamillion (First Sea Lord - Admiral) *Blake Stewart (Second Sea Lord - Vice-Admiral) *James Goldtimbers aka Christopher (Third Sea Lord - Rear-Admiral) *Jack Stormrage (Fourth Sea Lord - Commodore) *William Brawlmartin (Lt. General) *Eric (Lt. Colonel) Ranking System ~ Note: The Field Marshall rank is above all others. All Field Marshals are advisors of the Minister of Warfare ~ EITC Third Division The EITC division is under command of General Nathaniel Crestbreaker, and overseen by the Minister of Warfare, Sven Daggersteel. There are 9 Platoons with 3 seven-man squads adding up to 21 soldiers and 2 officers for each Platoon. Colonel's lead Platoons, with Lt. Colonel's assiting them. Majors/Captains lead Squads, Lieutenants/Sergeants assist in squads, while Corporals/Privates serve in Squads. Cadets have to go through lethal training to serve in the Division, and are the best of the best. Sign up here. The English Armada The English Armada is the strongest Naval force on Earth. It is lead by Minister of Warfare Sven Daggersteel himself, with the Noble Thunder as Flagship. It is comprised of several smaller sub-divisions, or fleets, each led by a Sea Lord. Sea Lords #Maxamillion #Blake Stewart #James Goldtimbers #Jack Stormrage The Home Guard The Home Fleet is the strongest Fleet in England. Led personally by Minister Daggersteel. Ship(s): *HMS Noble Thunder - Minister Sven Daggersteel - Flagship of the Home Fleet *HMS Black Destroyer - Prime Minister Jonathan Goldtimbers - Pride of the Fleet *HMS Golden Rose - First Sea Lord Maxamillion *HMS Black Hawk - Third Sea Lord Christopher Gallery/Videos Screenshot 2012-11-17 16-30-55.jpg|Some of the Black Guard aboard the Pride of the Fleet. Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 4.30.33 PM.png|The British Navy awaiting orders. Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 4.29.33 PM.png|The Royal Navy messing with Sven Daggersteel for fun! Sven immediately ducks for cover! Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 4.29.41 PM.png|Awaiting orders! News November 24, 1745 England pushes out Spanish forces out of the Irish hills, and harbor. Ireland has now become safe to be inhabited by fellow Natives. Fierce fighting took place, but one thing is for sure, NOTHING, can take something away from his Majesty or the British Royal Navy. Taking Ireland was just like claiming a Bone from an angry Dog...the Royale Co. Navy did its job and made Spain suffer in defeat. December 30, 1745 ''No longer faced by the Spanish threat, Minister Daggersteel and his men build up an organized military. 5 Platoons made up of the most highly trained militiary in POTCO. Crossbones, Stewart, the Ministers son William, Charles Sailsbury, and Christopher. Naval fleets were formed as well, making the Royale Co. Navy the most elite fighting force on Earth. '' February 18, 1746 ''The British go to Russia and fight off its fleet. The British have had no casualties, leaving the Russians with no Navy. The British used the Noble Thunder, while later on First Sea Lord Maxamillion launched the Golden Rose. The current Tsar of this battle was Jack Goldwrecker. '' March 1, 1746 The Guild name has been accepted, the current Guild name is "British Co. Elites". A new era has begun since the name has been approved, the morale of many men has been raised. Category:EITC Category:EITC Guilds Category:Royal Navy Category:Role-Play Category:Guilds